Haunting Alec
by 1seddiefan
Summary: All throughout Alec's life, he sees imaginary friends. His parents kept telling him that he was too old for imaginary friends, block them out, and that whatever it is, wasn't real. All Alec can do is block out the imaginary friends. His newfound friend Caitlin tells him to stop blocking out the imaginary friends and help them with what they need. Post COLS.
1. Chapter 1

When Isabelle was younger she had imaginary friends that involved unicorns, knights, and princesses slaying dragons.

When Alec was younger, he imagined a man hanging behind the furnace in the basement, a woman with a broken neck, an old woman with half her face burnt, and a boy and girl that had gotten shot to death. He had white streaks in his hair.

He had no clue what was up with the streaks, his imaginary friends and was afraid of the basement, because the friends hung out in there.

Alec was afraid of the basement up till he was twelve, when his mother had taken him into the basement telling him not to be afraid anymore. She locked him in there for two hours.

She found him, rocking back and forth saying something like, 'Leave me alone.'

He had overheard his parents arguing about him.

"_It's just imaginary friends. He needs to stop it," Robert said._

"_It's more serious. Something scared the hell out of him. I found him rocking back and forth. He's mute now," Maryse countered._

_There was a silence, before Robert replied. "I don't know what you want me to do about it. He's not my son. I didn't conceive him."_

_Alec winced and placed his hands on his stomach. Tears came to his eyes. He was upset and angry. He wasn't making it up. How come they didn't understand?_

"_Isabelle stopped having imaginary friends when she was nine. How come _your_ son still has them?" Robert accused._

_There was a silence before Maryse replied with, "At least I care about him."_

_Alec felt a tear roll down his cheek. Robert snapped out, "How dare you accuse me of not caring about him?"_

"_You don't act like it. You barely spend time with him anyway," Maryse replied and left the room._

_Alec wiped the tear away._

_Later that night, someone was running their hand through his white streaked hair. The hand and air was cold. Alec could see his breath come out in mist._

_The person said, "Its okay Alec. We care about you. We'll protect you from the others." It was a woman that was comforting him._

_Alec didn't dare turn around, he was too afraid to see who it was._

Alec couldn't tell Magnus all about his issues, or the fact that he dyes his hair black to cover the white streaks. He was still scared of the basement.

Isabelle was a good sister and never told Jace all about that.

All Alec wanted to do was forget about his past and the imaginary friends, and the _basement._ He wanted to pretend that his dad had told him repeatedly to stop having imaginary friends and _block it out._

_Block what out? My crazy fucked up childhood?_ Alec wondered and tried doing that.

He ignored the people that the normal human beings couldn't see.

It didn't do any good when he once got chased down an alley by a mob of…whatever the hell they were. Imaginary friends? Spirits?

The word spirits gave him a tingly feeling, and he knew that spirits was the correct word. He sat behind a dumpster and rocked back and forth. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. Robert's words ran through his head.

"_You're too old for imaginary friends. Block it out. Block it out."_

He tried to ignore the spirits reaching out to him, cold hands grabbing him, the chill in the air, and the voices asking for help.

_Block them out. Block them out. Block them out._

"Hey, dude. Are you okay?"

A female asked, grabbing at Alec's hands. Her hands were very warm, alive hands.

Alec removed his hands and looked up at a very human face.

It was a female about eighteen or nineteen. She had straight brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked like she was concerned. Probably wondering why a boy was having a nervous breakdown behind a dumpster.

Alec would've said something like, 'Yes. I just love having nervous breakdowns in alleys.' Instead he said, "No, I'm not."

Alec noticed the runes on the girl's arms, and she helped him up saying, "I'm Caitlin."

"I'm Alec," he said.

He had a feeling this would be a start of a new friendship.

* * *

After a few encounters with spirits and Caitlin nearly drowning in the lake; Caitlin ended up explaining to him that she had found Alec in the alley and wanted to know what was going on. He had found himself trusting Caitlin more about his past than he did to Magnus.

Alec and Caitlin lied together, by a lake. They were looking at clouds together.

Caitlin was sure that Alec was a 'medium,' a person who can talk to the dead.

"If your dad tells you to block it out, don't. They might need something from you," Caitlin said.

Alec nodded; he didn't know why he has this 'gift.' He may have gotten it from his real dad. "What do they want? Why can't they move on?"

Caitlin waved her hands around, "I don't know. Ask them. You can see them and talk to them. Hear them."

Alec wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. Everywhere he went, he had spirits running to him, scaring him. Sort of, he was trying to get used to the fact that he could talk to them.

The air seemed to have dropped instantly and Alec felt goose bumps form. He noticed that his breath came out in a mist and looked at Caitlin. She seemed uncomfortable and looked at Alec. He looked over and there was a dark-skinned woman wearing a white dress. She was standing at the edge of the woods and Alec swallowed.

"Don't block it out," Caitlin said. "They need your help and you can help."

He stood up and dusted the grass off of his clothes. He walked over, Caitlin following him.

Alec looked at the woman, "Do you need any help?"

The woman replied with, "Yes." She led Alec into the woods. Alec grabbed Caitlin's hand and followed the woman.

After a while, Alec seeing a man that was hung and another man on a swing, they made it to a run-down looking shack.

Alec wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. "Should I go in there?" Alec looked at the door and opened it. It was an empty room with leaves covering the floor.

"I don't like this." Caitlin said and grabbed Alec's arm.

"You told me to help. I'm helping," Alec said. He walked in with Caitlin following him.

"What about black widows? I got bitten by one," Caitlin replied.

Alec shrugged and kicked at the leaves. He noticed a wooden green door on the ground and kicked the leaves aside. Caitlin did the same and Alec pulled the trapdoor up. There was a ladder and Alec looked at Caitlin. He grinned, "Ladies first."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I don't know either. I got the idea from watching The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia and reading the first few chapters of a book called The Awakening.


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin climbed down the ladder followed by Alec.

"God, this was a stupid idea." Caitlin said, mostly to herself.

"I prefer Alec. But I was told to help the spirits and I'm helping them." Alec said as they made it to the ground. It looked like an underground tunnel. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Great, now where are we?" Caitlin asked.

"Judging from the dirt walls, we're underground." Alec replied, pointing at the wall to prove his point.

Caitlin gave Alec a dirty look. "Your sarcasm doesn't amuse me."

"I wasn't being sarcastic," Alec said. They walked down the tunnel, twisting and turning. Caitlin grabbed Alec's hand and squeezed it.

Alec almost crashed into something standing and the thing had something dangling from it. Alec looked at the thing, "Excuse me."

He realized that it was a skeleton that had decaying fabric dangling from the bones. It was chained to the wall by its ankles.

Caitlin's hold tightened on his hand. Alec winced and Caitlin continued walking. "I apologized to a skeleton."

He was more interested than he should be. There was an actual real skeleton right in front of him. When will he get another experience like this again? Probably never, so Alec took his time looking at the skeleton. He guessed it was a man, who was at least a bit taller than him; unless it was a woman.

"Alec," Caitlin said and grabbed his arm. "We have to help out that spirit. Not stop to look at skeletons." She started dragging him away from the skeleton.

"Can we give it a proper burial?" Alec asked.

Caitlin smiled, although she wasn't sure how they can do that. "Yes. Yes, we can."

Alec smiled at the thought. Maybe that's what the spirits wanted his help with; having a proper burial.

"Anyway, we're getting off track," Caitlin said. They kept walking down the tunnel.

"As far as I can see, there are no train tracks," Alec replied.

"You're not helping the cause," Caitlin said.

"You're no fun," Alec replied.

Caitlin scoffed, "I am fun."

Alec couldn't help adding, "In bed?"

Caitlin smacked Alec upside the head. They finally entered a room, with two extra skeletons with fabric dangling from their bones.

Alec looked around and noticed a head of a warthog on the room. He eyed the thing with disgust. "What kind of sick-o kills an animal for decoration? That's cruel and inhumane."

Caitlin was riffling through a desk that looked old. Her hands were shaking, keeping a lookout for black widows. Alec was looking through a bookshelf, his back towards the décor.

"What are we looking for?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"I don't know. It's something to help the spirits move on. This is the first time that I'm helping," Alec explained. He shrugged and looked at the warthog. "Can we please take that down? I think it's checking me out."

"Sorry, handsome. But it's checking _me_ out," Caitlin replied. Alec scoffed and went to the décor. He pulled it off the wall as Caitlin found a yellowing piece of paper, "Hey, Gorgeous Nightmare. I found something."

Alec found a black and white photograph behind the warthog's plaque. "I found something too, sweetness." He looked at the picture and went to Caitlin. She held the paper to him.

Alec looked at the paper and frowned. He looked at the three names.

**Lou - 1851 – Field Worker**

**Mary - 1841 - Maid**

**Eugene - 1840 - Field Worker**

Alec frowned and looked at Caitlin. She looked uncomfortable.

"The person that owned this place was a slave owner?" Alec asked, horrified. He looked at the picture and turned to the back.

_**1875**_

Caitlin looked at it.

The dark-skinned woman in the picture was wearing a white dress. The two dark-skinned men were wearing overalls and hats.

Alec swallowed, recognizing them as the people he had seen when the woman, Mary, had led him to the place.

"You can't own slaves anymore," Alec said. "It's been abolished since 1865. It's the Thirteenth Amendment."

"That's why that person came to you. To lay them to rest when the truth—" Caitlin trailed off when the air dropped down. Their breath came out in mists.

Alec looked to see one very pissed off old man standing there.

Obviously the old man had a long life instead of the three others.

Alec guessed the man was the slaver owners. "You sick son of a bitch!"

Caitlin wasn't sure who Alec was seeing, but followed his line of sight, to an open space. She guessed that was the spirit, "Yeah. You still owned slaves ten years past when the thirteenth Amendment was placed in the Constitution."

Alec nodded, "And you killed that poor defenseless animal." He pointed to the warthog.

Caitlin needed a way out, that wasn't past the possible homicidal spirit.

The room shook and Caitlin looked up. The ground above them was cracked and circular. Dirt spilled down on top of them and Caitlin coughed after the dust settled

_The things I do to help people,_ Caitlin thought.

"You know slavery was abolished, why would you keep poor innocent people?" Alec demanded.

The room shook and more dirt spilled on them. Caitlin and Alec moved the desk to the circular 'roof.'

"This is how I die; a cave-in. When I had that experience with those butterflies," Caitlin replied, annoyed.

More dirt spilled out and Alec helped her on the desk. Alec got on the desk and the old man 'glided' towards them.

Alec wasn't sure if was tears from dirt in his eyes, or what, but he was sure that the room started spinning in different colors.

Sunlight appeared in the opening above them.

There were white and beige colors swirling around the old man. The old man screamed and the room started shaking.

Alec grabbed Caitlin around the waist and picked her up. Roots were in the dirt, leading up.

"Hurry," Mary said and Caitlin started climbing up. It looked like she got pulled out and Alec looked towards the spirits. More colors appeared in the swirl; reds, blues, greens, purples, and pink.

"Thanks, friend," The beige color said as the four spirits disappeared. Alec jumped up and grabbed the lowest hanging root. He pulled himself up on the first two roots, but it felt like cold hands helped pull him up.

Alec grabbed the grass and heaved himself into fresh air.

Caitlin looked at Alec, "That was totally wicked awesome."

Alec spit some dirt out, "I think that's was what that one lady meant when she said 'others.'"

He felt multiple cold hands rubbing his back and shoulders. It felt friendly and kind of parental.

Caitlin looked startled.

Alec noticed a brunette woman with green eyes running her hand through Caitlin's brown hair.

"It's okay sweetie. You did fine," The woman said.

Alec smiled and Caitlin looked at Alec. She pointed towards her hair, giving him a stricken look. Alec stopped smiling, "Holy shit. Is it bad?"

Caitlin spluttered, "No. It looks fine."

Alec ran his hand through his hair and looked at his hand. There were some black smudges on his fingers. The hair dye was leaking out. He decided that he didn't want to dye his hair anymore. "Fuck it." He stood up and helped Caitlin up. "We should get the cops on this." They started walking out of the woods. "I would like to know what would happen if we went to Gettysburg."

Caitlin smiled, "That would be interesting."

Alec nodded.

"_Alec,_" The deep voice drawled out. Alec felt goose bumps pop up and he shivered. It was weird because it wasn't cold outside and it was in the afternoon too. "_Remember who you are._"

Alec smiled; he knew that voice. It was familiar to him. It was the voice of his real father. He felt something click into place.

He knew who he was and what his purpose is.

His name is Alec Lightwood. His father is Azrael, the archangel Death. He has a gift. That gift is to help his father Death move spirits to the afterlife.

* * *

A/N: Remember, I got the idea from the movie Haunting in Connecticut: Ghosts of Georgia. It involved slaves too.

I had to look up information on slavery and I feel bad because of writing this in. It was needed because I got the idea from the movie.


End file.
